story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Josephine Zimmer
is a character in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love. She is a Lovely-type idol using pink and black as her theme colours. Josephine has light complexion and dark brown eyes, matching her hair. It is worn up in braided buns held by light pink ribbons. She wears black cat earrings. For spring & summer, Josephine wears pale pink blouse with a sailor style collar worn with black ribbon. She also wears frilly socks and light pink Mary Jane shoes similar to Mélodie, but the socks are a little bit longer. During autumn & winter, Josephine wears a pink winter dress with four buttons at the torso and short cloak lined by white frills to match the fluffy sleeve cuffs. Around the neck is a black ribbon. She also wears black stocking and pink short boots with side buttons and a white sole with heel. The white fluffy cuff has a black ribbon on it. Josephine likes playing with cats and is very playful. The other magical idols agree that Josephine's cat power is a perfect match for her personality, as she is full of energy and loves having fun – to the point where Evelyn considers her very immature, which may appear strange for a Lovely idol. She is also the most hyper-active idol of the main female characters, even more so than Mélodie, but can be brash at times. Josephine cannot get along with Asian idols because they are obsessed with their physical appearance, which she doesn't care about. She also won't get along with Slavic idols due to their sensitive views on politics. Nonetheless, she will get along with Latin idols because they share her passion of becoming an idol, Nordic idols for how unique and rich they are, and Anglo-Saxon idols whom she treats as a 'helper'. *Her zodiac sign is Gemini *Specialties: Petting animals and cooking *Hobbies: Eating, exercising, playing volleyball, and dancing *People's first impression of Josephine is Neko musume (Cat Girl). *In her report card, the teachers write "Do not disturb the class with any ugliness". *The first thing she does in the morning is exercise her head. *Josephine resembles Jocelyn Zieler from Story of World (TV series). **Both of them have long dark brown hair tied in braided buns. **They both have dark brown eyes, with their eyebrows slant down, making them appear constantly angry. **Coincidentally – when pronounced, both of them have names that start with "Jo", and end with "n"; as well as given names sharing letters making their full names sound similar in general. *Even though she is short and loves sports, Josephine mainly interested in volleyball because that is the only sport she plays most of the time. *Between sleep and meals, Josephine prefers eating as she finds sleeping is only for a short time and it's fine. *She is the third two-tone idol in the series - following Annalisa Conte (brown & pink) and Chelsea Mertens (pink & white), then followed by Jung Chae-won (blue & black). *Her favorite style of play is involving a W formation. *Her weakness is sour things like lemon. *There is no any school subject she's bad at. *One bad thing about herself is holding grudges. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love characters Category:Teen Category:Female Category:Lovely Idols Category:Germanic idols Category:Magical girl